


In The End

by geekoftime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: One Shot, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekoftime/pseuds/geekoftime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's over. They've done it. They've won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End

Two boys stood before a glowing green light. One was not tall, and the other was not short. They appeared to be of a green complexion themselves, illuminated solely by the house in front of them. In bright red letters beneath it, “SBURB” stood out. They squinted at the objects and slowly began to walk towards them. Ruins fell into nothingness as they passed through their lands. Blood flowed over chalk islands, a candy red against pastel colors. Magma leaked onto the snow and into the oceans. Deflated helium balloons, bright in color, fell to the grassy meadows below. Pyramids and tombs crumbled, creating a landslide. And the boys continued to walk. Sugar cubes melted, dead frogs were askew, and broken music boxes played a sad tune in the distance. Brains littered the sandy plains. Murdered angels and consorts laid upon piles of meaningless treasure. A labyrinth left unsolved fell to the ground, taking ancient architecture with it. Popped balloons laid across the terraces. The green light grew stronger as they approached it.

Their surroundings crumbled to stardust, leaving them in the void. Everything was gray. Except for the house. The first boy, now visibly dressed in blue, took a step before the second. He removed his glasses to shine them on his shirt, and placed them back on. The green reflected off of them as he blinked at the light. The second boy, dressed up in brown and red, stood motionless.

“You win.” he read, voice unusually quiet.

“You win.” the other repeated.

They exchanged a look. One of deep understanding, remorse, and compassion. They won.

“We… We did it. It’s over.” The blue boy forced a smile and offered his hand to his companion.

The companion sighed, gray hand grasping at the pale one. Yellow nails dug into the skin of the other. He nodded and stepped forward. “Yeah. We did. But all of our friends are dead.” Red tears brimmed his eyes as he said this, and he hung his head.

In a moment of weakness, the human faltered. He had tried so hard to ignore this fact, to just be content with the state of things. The game was over. That should have been enough. But no, he was a failure. His voice was choked as he managed a few final words to the troll. “I guess I’m not that great a leader after all.”

And the troll smiled bitterly, reaching out to grab the knob of the house. Before he opened it, he spoke his last words to the boy. “I know how you feel.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Very short Sadstuck idea I had. Hope you didn't cry too much.
> 
> If any of you follow my fic Safe In Your Arms, I'm so sorry for not updating. I assure you I am not giving up. I'm just. Sick. To put it in the least descriptive way possible. It should be done soon.


End file.
